Sailor Mars (Crystal)
Sailor Mars is the Sailor Senshi identity of Rei Hino. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. She is the third Sailor Soldier to be introduced and a main member of the Inner Sailor Senshi. She is one of the few who possess unusually strong spiritual and psychic powers in her human form, aside from Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. Profile Sailor Mars is the guardian of the planet Mars and possesses incredibly strong fire/flame/heat-based powers and attacks to incinerate her enemies to a crisp and ashes with ease. Appearance |-|Sailor Mars= Sailor Mars has long hip-length black hair, and wears a Sailor fuku with a red skirt and high heels. She has a dark red ribbon above the the back of her skirt, and a dark purple ribbon on her chest. Just like the other Sailor Senshi, she wears a tiara on her forehead, with a stone of her signature color (dark red in Sailor Mars' case) in the center of it. |-|Super Sailor Mars= After the "Super" upgrade. her collar remained at one white stripe,the bottom of the shoulder pads was translucent, the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened,her choker had a yellow star attached to it and her earrings were now six-pointed stars. Biography Season One: Dark Kingdom Sailor Mars first appears in Act 3. After her basic transformation into the Guardian of Fire, she attacks Jadeite with ''Akuryo Taisan'', and ''easily overpowers him and his snowy attacks. In the following episode, she and the other two Sailor Soldiers encounter the Shitennou for the first time at a Masquerade Ball. She later befriends Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, who are the last two members of the quintet. To learn more about her past life as one of the four protectors of Princess Serenity, she teleports to the Moon, where she and the others come in to contact with the mystical sword and the remnants of their former homeland. When Sailor Venus grabs hold of the sword, a hologram of a silver-haired woman appears, who introduces her as Queen Serenity and mother of Sailor Moon in her previous life as Princess of the Moon. Sailor Mars suddenly recalls her time during the Silver Millennium; battling to defend the people of the Moon with all she had. Season Two: Black Moon Clan After defeating Queen Metalia, Sailor Mars became much stronger and more powerful after receiving her dark red-colored Star Power Stick, which greatly strengthened her pyrokinetic abilities and gave her even greater fire/flame-based attacks. Her latest fire/flame-related attack that comes with her second evolved Sailor form is Burning Mandala. Unfortunately, she was easily overpowered and captured by Rubeus of the Black Moon Clan and taken to planet Nemesis. She is later released and uses her pyrokinetic powers to attack Prince Demande and Saphir. She is then aided by the spirit of Neo Queen Serenity (who has taken over Sailor Moon's mind) and returns to where Sailor Venus, Luna, Artemis and Sailor Pluto are waiting. She later confronts Death Phantom himself and uses Burning Mandala in conjunction with the other Sailor Senshi's own elemental attacks. Her fire/flame abilities were amplified greatly; due to Neo Queen Serenity bestowing planet power onto her. Season Three: Death Busters After transforming using "Mars Planet Power, Make Up," Sailor Mars faces off against a new monster that has absorbed a girl from Mugen Academy inside it. Initially, she tried to exorcise it but the Daimon was unaffected by it. Her attack, along with the other Senshi's attacks were able destroy the Daimon and save the girl. While investigating Mugen Academy with Ami, Makoto and Minako, she and the others had to fight another Daimon attacking Usagi, Chibiusa, and a mysterious girl. On her fifteenth birthday, Sailor Mars, alongside Sailor Jupiter, had to fight the Witches 5 member, Eudial. She uses Mars Snake Fire for the first time, and it seems to hurt Eudial, but the Witch was able to recover quickly from it and used more powerful fire attacks on them. The two Senshi are rescued by Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Moon, and Eudial is destroyed. Powers and Abilities As the Sailor Senshi of War and Fire, Sailor Mars possesses immensely strong fire-based attacks to severely burn and incinerate her enemies. She can create massive fireballs, infernos, wildfires, and even mold the flames into various shapes and forms; such as a snake or phoenix that are capable of causing extensive damage and fiery destruction. As such, she is immune to heat temperatures. Like the other Sailor Senshi, she can create an exceptionally strong, bright red force field for protection; capable of withstanding extensive damage of energy-based attacks and also flying and levitating. She can also use her flame attacks in conjunction with her own incredibly strong spiritual powers to purify and pacify evil forces from others and perform more effective exorcisms and purification techniques. Her Sailor form seems to strengthen her own innate spiritual powers greatly, as she is capable of detecting supernatural or evil activity with more ease and see psychic visions of incoming threats more clearly. Her ''Evil Spirit, Begone ''attack is actually a combination her own incredibly strong spiritual powers with her pyrokinetic/thermokinetic attacks to make it much stronger and much easier to obliterate her enemies. Transformations Phrases and Items |-|Phrases = *Mars Power, Make Up *Mars Star Power, Make Up *Mars Planet Power, Make Up |-|Items = *Transformation Pen *Star Power Stick Attacks |-|Attacks = *Akuryo Taisan *Sailor Planet Attack *Burning Mandala *Mars Snake Fire Trivia *Sailor Mars and ''Tales of Berseria's main protagonist Velvet Crowe shares the same voice actresses: Rina Sato in japanese and Cristina Vee in english. Gallery For images of the second anime series incarnation of Sailor Mars, please see Sailor Mars (Crystal)/Image Gallery. Videos es:Sailor Mars (Crystal) Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Royalty Category:Crystal Sailor Senshi Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies